


Shut Up And Dance

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Band-leader Austin AU. </p><p>Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up And Dance

It starts simply. He is overheating when practicing and pulls his shirt off before getting into the music. 

She is not as easily impressed as some girls and she smirks, dancing alone, practicing, then, suddenly, she is pulling on his arm, getting his attention before pulling him from his seat to dance with her. 

They dance, she smirks, then dances closer, all but grinding into him. He can't help but smirk, about to make a comment. 

"Shut up..."

She cuts him off with a kiss. 

"Dance with me..."

He smirks, shrugs, keeping his eyes locked on her as they dance. Finally, when the others are about to join her for practice they move back, he settles at the piano and she smirks, hopping up onto the piano, then leaning back so she can kiss him.


End file.
